The Locket
by EternalRose2797
Summary: It's Valentines Day in 6th year when Remus is thinking of the love he can't have and the gift his mother sent him. And that is when she approaches. RL/LP Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. I'm just a fan who's absolutely addictive with lots of plot bunnies. I do not own the idea of the locket not coming off, ellamalfoy8 does.

AN: The locket concept was inspired by ellamalfoy8's A Well Kept Secret which I highly recommend.

Valentines Day 6th year:

It was Valentines Day, I was wondering down a deserted hallway. I looked at the locket that my grandmother left to me. My mom told me the story behind it. It was the tale of my grandmother and grandfather on her side. She said to give it to the one I love most. I thought of her, my love, my flower. I couldn't have her though; she was out of my reach and league. My best mate, brother loved her, and I can't hurt him, not after everything he's done for how close we've become and me.

I can't hurt him. That was my mantra, the thing I repeated to hold myself from having anything more than friendship with her. She can't be with me. My body shudders with dry sobs. I do not deserve her. I don't deserve love. No werewolf does. I love her. I always will. But she can never be mine. He gets her; he gets a life, he gets the girl. He gets the freedom. He gets my flower, my lily flower. I calmed down knowing it wasn't good to think of her like that.

"Remus." I heard her say. I stopped and turned around. Seeing her fiery red hair and enchanting green eyes that complimented each other in a way that fit her perfectly.

"Yes, Lily." She looked me in the eye. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I… I love you."

"Lily, I … I can…" I was about to say can't but her mouth was on mine. I tried to push her away, and she relented pulling away with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"You don't like me at all do you?"

"No, Lils. I … I love you." I was staring at the ground thinking of what James would do to me.

"Then go out with me, you'll do that if you do." She had this look of confidence but innocence like she knew I would say yes, while I knew my answer clear as day.

"I cant."

"If this is about James, he has nothing to do with me and no control over me. Remus, I love you, you love me. What's holding you back? If you love me and I love you what is it?" She was stared at me surprised at my response, her eyes slightly wet.

"I can't do that to James."

"Well, if I end up with him, which will probably never happen, you better bloody remember that I would have chosen you. You're a loyal person, Remus. I'll never love James, if I do end up loving him, I'll never love him like I love you." She looked me in the eye. I could tell she was dead serious, and I knew even though she would always love me eventually she would learn to love him. It was the better option for her. Even though she doesn't see it like that.

"Lil, we can't be together I'm sorry." I felt the locket shift in my pocket. She turned and started to walk away. "Wait, Lily." She turned around.

"I'll wait forever but I won't be single for that long.

"I have something," I said while looking and moving my foot shuffling it slightly, "that is if you want it. My mom said I should give it to the, the person I love." I said looking in her eyes. As the green came to life enchanting me I watched her expression as I showed her the locket. It was Gryffindor colors, red and gold, at least at the moment. "This locket will change to whatever color that you want it too. It will never come off unless you die, or" I gulped subtly, "stop loving me." I knew should we never as did she but she took the gift anyway. Slowly out of my palm and gazed at it.

"How do you change the color?" She said looking at me questionably.

"It's as simple as this," I clicked the button on the side as I said, "The color of you eyes." I changed to a deep swirling emerald. She gasped.

"Will you put it on me?"

"Sure." I gingerly took the locket back as she lifter her hair I placed it around her neck. Placing a chaste kiss on the clasp as I did so. She turned back around.

"Thank you, I love it." She smiled. "Goodbye Remus." She said as she placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I love you. I'll keep this close to my heart." With that she turned around and walked away. Her hair fanned out behind her, lifted by drafts in the halls, taking away my breath. I closed my eyes; my entire body was wracked with sobs. I know she's probably just as broken hearted as I am, even if she didn't show it. James will pick up her pieces; she's lucky for that. I just have to suck it up and deal. I could tell Sirius or Peter. But I don't know if they wouldn't tell James, and I'm not that close to Peter anyway. James will be happy he deserves that at least more than a werewolf like me does. More importantly they'll love each other James already knows it and Lily definitely could fall in love with James. In fact she probably will.

END

AN: Originally it was slightly different but then I went over it and tweaked it. Like it? Dislike it? Ending too choppy or was it a bit of a ramble? Review please.


End file.
